


Stories Swapped Over Stars

by Quillpaw



Category: Bastion, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillpaw/pseuds/Quillpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a sailor in the skies, it's not often you get to meet new people, and when you do, they're always pretty interesting folk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Swapped Over Stars

"When you're a sailor in the skies, it's not often you get to meet new people, and when you do, they're always pretty interesting folk. For all we know, we're the last people in the world, so we'll take the pleasantries where we can get them.

"The ship's an interesting sight- all done up in gold, big enough to hold an army, but it's just some kids in pajamas and a couple of lizards makin' themselves at home. Then again, we probably look pretty strange to them, flyin' a big hunk of land around with a humming core and a few sails.

"The girl in black makes fast friends with the Ura pair; she and Zia musta been made for each other. They gather in the kitchen, cooking up supper together like they've been doin' it for years. All her laughter can't do any harm to Zulf either. She's something, alright, ears like a dog's pokin' through that mess of hair- they're real, too, felt 'em myself.

"The Kid seems like he's taken a shine to the other one, the boy in blue. Pretty impressive that a boy his size can lift the Kid's old friend as easy as he does, like he was born to handle hammers. He's got the same laugh as the girl, full of life. We've been running a little short on that kinda laughter these days.

"We give 'em the tour of the place. They show their respects at the Memorial. I saw the looks in their eyes; these kids know loss the same as we do. They're a little young for the spirits we keep 'round, but there's no harm in a little Hearty Punch for the road, is there?

"But I s'pose you lot have places to be now- three years, huh? Well, ya'll should probably get going. Good luck finding your friends.

"As for us? Well, I guess we just keep on sailing. I don't suppose you could make a little breeze to set us on our way?"


End file.
